Cyclops
Must See Episodes * Strategy X * Turn of the Rogue * Power Surge * The Cauldron I * The Cauldron II * Adrift * On Angel's Wings * Day of Reckoning II * Day of Recovery * The Stuff of Heroes * Blind Alley Personality Out of the original six young X-Men, Scott was the most mature and militant, either from being the oldest or the original recruit. Scott is a handsome, good-natured, and confident leader who exudes natural authority, although he is still somewhat standoffish. He tends to acts as a big brother to the younger students at the Institute. And while the other students tend to look up to him, his competitive nature and closely held temper will get in the way at times. He is the most officious and rule-abiding of the X-Men and the least likely to fool around. He has an open sense of humor and he will joke around a couple of times, mostly with Kurt, but, most of the time, he acts in a 'no-nonsense', straightforward manner. Physical appearance * Scott's Outfits Scott is a handsome Caucasian boy with a tall and lean frame, given his nickname of "Slim" is very fitting. He is very masculine shaped with a V-shaped torso, broad shoulders, square jaw, and clearly defined muscles. Scott has clean-cut brown hair and though his eyes are hidden by his ruby quartz glasses, they are thought to be green or brown. Scott usually wears a blue sweater over a pale yellow shirt, tan pants with a brown belt and light brown shoes. And, of course, his glasses. His second outfit consists of a dark red collared button-up shirt, form-fitting brown-grayish pants, and brown running shoes with his glasses. His third outfit consists of a dark brown collared unbuttoned shirt with the sleeves rolled up over a grey shirt, black or dark blue pants, and brown shoes with his glasses. In his X-Men uniform, Scott wears a dark navy blue bodysuit. Gold platelets with the "X" logo are on both of his shoulders, while a gold X-shaped platelet goes around his chest area. He wears a gold visor in place of his glasses, while small gold platelets protect his knee and shin areas. Matching gold combat boots are worn for shoes with gold gloves worn on both hands. Powers and Abilities Scott's body can absorb certain types of electromagnetic energy, including sunlight, metabolize it, and release it in destructive, ruby-red force-based beams through his eyes. Due to a head injury he sustained as a child, he is unable to control these beams and has to use protective glasses made of ruby quartz to suppress them. A special ruby quartz visor is often used to help him focus and manipulate his optical blasts in various, controlled ways. His fully-unleashed powers are incredibly destructive and proved to be able to actually drive back the Juggernaut (even if it's just for a few moments). Due to a similar genetic makeup, this energy is ineffective against those related to him with similar powers, such as his brother, Alex Masters, because Alex's body will simply absorb it. Early Life Scott Summers was the first student in Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Seeing Clearly. When Scott and his younger brother, Alex, were very young, the two were forced to abandon their family's plane when it caught fire while they were flying towards a vacation spot. The Cauldron I. After a severe head injury upon landing, which would later prove to be Scott's main reason for not controlling his powers. Scott spent the next few months in a hospital and believed himself to be the only surviving member of his family. As an orphan, Scott bounced from foster home to foster home for most of his childhood. His powers fully emerged while he was in a hospital and blasting a hole through the ceiling. With the sudden boost of power in the area, Professor Xavier's Cerebro computer was able to pinpoint the young mutant, and Scott became the first official X-Men, code-named Cyclops. Seeing Clearly.This moniker likely originated from the ruby quartz crystal visor he wears to block his powers. These make it appear as if he only has one eye. Seeing Clearly. Hearing Things. The Cauldron I. Season 1 A high school football game is taking place as the home team receives support from the students of their school, Bayville High School. While sitting up in the bleachers, Scott Summers is watching the game with his friend Paul Haits as he's flipping around a quarter with his fingers. Scott drops his change underneath the bleacher he was sitting on. When he tilts his head, he notices a hand going through the bleachers and into the pocket of a man, taking his wallet. Scott exclaims to Paul to check it and states that it looks like someone is taking up a collection. While Paul asks if they should call the cops, Scott tells him to hold that option open as he goes to investigate who the thief was. The thief is Todd Tolansky as he's already been confronted by Duncan Matthews who puts him up against a wall, one of his friends tells him let's crush him before Scott says not to as he arrives. [[Cyclops Season One#Strategy_X|'Read more... ']] * X Impulse The next morning at Bayville High, Kurt's running late for school again since he was getting another "Breakfast Burger Gutbomb" but he gets caught by Principal Darkholme while trying to sneak into the school. Kurt nearly got detention before Scott arrives to collect Kurt upon his teacher's request and explains his tardiness. As he dragged Kurt inside, Scott scowls Kurt about his junk food obsession. Later at the Xavier Mansion, Logan quickly gets suited up and departs from the Institute to pursue his enemy, Sabretooth. While driving, Wolverine blazes by Scott and Kurt on their way home from high school. Kurt asks Scott of Wolverine's reasoning for departing, Scott concludes that he looks angry and agrees when Kurt suggests that they should follow him. Scott leads Kurt to the garage where a large multitude of Vehicles are stored, including Scott's red 2000 Ford Mustang GT Convertible . They both jump in, and drive off. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Rogue Recruit At the Xavier Institute, the X-Men are watching Storm and Wolverine in the Danger Room as they test out the Xavier Mansion's security systems by Wolverine giving a demo. However, Scott asks sarcastically if he means demolish or demonstration before questioning what the point was. Storm tells him that the point was to show him and the others to find the weak points in security systems, being followed by Wolverine stating their security system needs some work. Wolverine suggests to Storm that they implant some electrical fields or poison gas sprayers before she scowls his name and he then settles for knock-out gas sprayers. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Mutant Crush In drama class Rogue and Scott are paired up to do a scene from Henry V. Scott asks Rogue if she's okay with it and she tells him that she's not afraid of him and for his "wierdo friends" to keep their distance. Paul Haits laughs at him as comments "Oh ya! she's real into you!" He tells him to shut up! At lunch the X-Men are sitting together at a table. Scott is telling them of his pairing with Rogue. Fred arrives in the lunch room with a HUGE tray of food. When he goes to sit down he flips the table and sends the food flying into Duncan and his jock friends. A food fight breaks out and the Blob ends up busting up the cafeteria. Jeans tries to calm him down, but he almost slams a table into her. Scott blasts the table to nothing and Jean gets him to leave so that she can talk to Fred privately. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Speed & Spyke At Evan Daniels home Jean, Scott and Storm talk with Evan, and Evan's parents about Evan joining the X-Men. Evan is rude to them, then sneaks off...Later everyone shows up at the jail to get Evan. Scott says that Xavier will use his influence to get him out if Evan will join the high school, and he agrees. Next morning at breakfast the X-Men talk about Evan wanting revenge. Evan is training in the Danger Room with the other X-Men. Kitty ends the session to tell Evan that a last minute game has been scheduled and he's needed at school. Evan confronts Pietro and Jean and Scott show up to help. Quicksilver ends up wrecking main street. The three X-Men end up taking him down. Evan is cleared of the charges. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Middleverse At lunch in the schoolyard, Kurt, Scott, Jean, Evan and Kitty talk about going to Duncan Matthews' party. Everyone but Scott really wants to go and while they try to talk him into it Evan steals and drinks everyone's milk. Scott says that it's just too dangerous for them to chance it, someone could get too close to Kurt and feel his fur. Kurt makes a remark about "chicks digging the fuzzy dude" and makes eyes at Kitty, Kitty takes off. They continue to argue over the party and Kurt jumps onto the table and says it's time to "party, party, party". His tail pops out while he's dancing and Scott grabs it and yanks him off of the table, saying that it's exactly the sort of thing he's worried about. Kurt and Scott really get mad at each other. Kurt says Scott needs to loosen up, Scott says Kurt needs to quit goofin' off, then Kurt ports off. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Turn of the Rogue Nightcrawler ports Cyclops into the base. Jean lowers them to hover over laser alarms crossing the floor. Cyclops and Nightcrawler are supposed to free Storm. They find her laying on the floor covered with a cloak and chained to a post. Scott blasts the chains. Jean is surprised by a guard and drops them. They fall to the floor and set off the alarms. Scott rushes over to Storm, but it turns out to be Rogue in disguise. She grabs him and absorbs his powers. Scott freaks out and stops the simulation. The base disappears and Rogue shuts down and drops to the floor. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Spykecam Evan goes out onto the grounds to film Scott and Logan training. Logan saves him from getting his head sliced off and then erases the footage he just filmed. He checks the tape and finds a message from Sabertooth. Evan asks who that was and just then Sabertooth rips open the front gates of the school. The rest of the X-Men come running. Wolverine tries to keep them out of it but Storm tells him it's no place for his personal wars. Through a combined effort they send Sabertooth packing on his way again. Wolverine catches Scott leaving and tells them that everyone has to stay on school grounds until Sabertooth is caught. He finds out the the others left and goes after them. The school shows Spyke's "film" at the end about the X-Men being his new family. Each of the X-Men are shown in some candid shots and the last shots are of Kitty and Rogue both dancing in the school play together and Spyke dedicating it to his new family. All the other X-men show up to support him. They smile at the end to each other. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Survival of the Fittest In the mountains, Scott, Jean, Kurt, Kitty, Evan, and Rogue have just shipped in to a survival training camp. Scott is chosen to be group leader due to his scholastic achievements. When Sergeant Hawke leaves the kids grumble about being there. Rogue says she's going AWOL and asks if anyone knows how to hot-wire a school bus. Scott stops them and Jean says it's either this or survival training with Wolverine. They all grab their bags and move off grumbling. Lance and Scott race over an obstacle course. Lance uses his power to dunk Scott in the river. Scott uses an optic blast to knock Lance out of his raft. He then takes Lance's raft and wins the race. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Shadowed Past A few hours after going to sleep, Rogue wakes up screaming.Everyone rushes into the girls' bedroom to find out what's going on, and as Rogue is telling them about the nightmare, she realizes that the baby in her dream was really Kurt. Xavier asks Jean, Rogue and Nightcrawler to come down to the library where he reads Rogue's mind. Xavier tells them that Rogue is really experiencing the repressed memories of someone that she's touched, someone that has knowledge of Kurt's past. Kurt believes that they're his memories and he wants the Xavier to read his mind and see if he can find out more about his real parents. Xavier tells them not tonight that he'll try to find out more tomorrow. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * Grim Reminder In the hallway Kitty stumbles across Scotty and other X-Men on their ways to get ready for the morning. Scott the other X-Men burst into the kitchen making tons of noise, all looking for the food they want. Everyone's going about their business to get breakfast while Scott turns on the news to drink his coffee too, Logan see the report and turns up the volume all the way, interrupting everyone else's conversations it's about a possible "bigfoot" sighting, given all the damage on "Mt. McKenna" in Canada. Wolverine leaves. * The Cauldron I Jean and Scott ride up to the institute in his convertible. He hops out and takes off, Jean calls after him that he's forgotten his homework but he keeps going. In the hangar Xavier tells Scott about his brother being alive. Scott freaks saying he should have looked for him sooner, he shouldn't have believed he was dead. They load up into the Blackbird and leave. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']] * The Cauldron II On Asteroid M, Xavier confronts Scott about why he's there. Scott says he's just there to listen. Xavier points to Jean, Rogue, and Ororo and asks Scott if they're just there to listen also. Scott gets angry and wants Magneto to let them out. Magneto says he's only being cautious and he'll let them out soon. Xavier tries to talk some sense into Cyclops, but Magneto puts him into stasis also. Scott freaks and is going to blast Xavier out, but Magneto tells him that if he does Xavier will not survive decompression. Scott turns on Magneto, but Alex steps in and tells him that no one should be getting hurt. Scott says he doesn't like it, but does as Alex says anyway. [[Cyclops Season One|'Read more.. ']]}} Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 *'Blind Alley' In the Season 3 episode Day of Recovery, Cyclops, Storm and Mystique had split leadership in a mission to rescue all their missing teammates being held in Area 51, a military complex. During their escape, Cyclops left Mystique behind when she refused to tell him where she'd hidden Professor X. In this episode, Mystique gets her revenge. Scott gets a call from his brother Alex Summers, who stuck in Mexico and needs a lift. Cyclops goes to his assistance only to be ambushed by Mystique. She knocks him out and abandons him in the Mexican desert without his glasses or visor. After a run-in with wolves, Scott is found by desert workers and taken to the hospital, which he accidentally damages. Mystique finds him again and they fight in an abandoned warehouse. Mystique pretends to be Jean Grey to get the upper hand, but Scott sees through it blasts her just in time for the real Jean to arrive and finish the villain off. Jean was able to find Scot over such a great distance through a mental bond that they now realize they share. The end of this episode marks the beginning of a romantic relationship for Jean and Scott. The Future When Charles Xavier was under Apocalypse's control, he was able to scan the mind of Apocalypse. In The Future, Xavier saw adult versions of the X-Men including Cyclops. He's shown to be wearing a dark navy blue short-sleeved bodysuit. He wears a black visor, a gold utility belt bearing the "X" logo, black gloves, and gold knee-length combat boots. Also, Cyclops is more muscular, has a shorter haircut and a noticeably tanner skin complexion. Notes * Production Art - Scott Summers * Concept Art for Cyclops. * 2000 Ford Mustang GT Convertible . * Scott is an Orphan. * Scott is in a romantic relationship with Jean Grey. * Strategy X shows the start of the Scott/Jean/Duncan love triangle. Strategy X. * Scott had a best friend named Paul Haits. Strategy X. * Cyclops mouths 'Fuzzy Elf' after Shadowcat says it to Nightcrawler when they are on the X-Jet. Rogue Recruit. * In grade 10, Scott took Drama with Rogue, Taryn Fujioka, Paul Haits, and Duncan Matthews Mutant Crush. * Rogue absorbs Cyclops's power and was able to control it, suggesting she's taking his powers at a genetic level, bypassing the brain damage that prevents Scott from turning off his eye beams.Mutant Crush. * In Spykecam, Logan and Scott are both shown to be black belts .Spykecam. * When Scott & Alex were younger they were both in a plane crash. The Cauldron II. * Jean and Scott grow closer in Power Surge, foreshadowing their future relationship. Power Surge. * Began liking Taryn Fujioka, after they spend the night together during a high school carnival. Bada-Bing Bada-Boom. * Alex Summers told Scott he filed to have his last name changed back to Summers. Adrift. * Operation: Rebirth is the first time Scott Summers does not appear. Operation: Rebirth. * Scott goes to the Sadie Hawkins Dance with Taryn Fujioka. Shadow Dance. * Retreat is one of the very few episodes Jean Grey and Cyclops do not appear. Retreat. * Mystique is left behind by Cyclops in Area 51, she soon escapes and seek revenge against him. Day of Recovery.Blind Alley. * A graffiti mural at the start of Mainstream has distortions of Wolverine, Rogue, Cyclops, & Jean Grey. Mainstream. * Jean & Scott have their first date at a concert. Self Possessed. * Cyclops, Jean, Storm, Nightcrawler, Multiple, Sunspot & Magma all appear but don't speak in X23. X23. * Sunspot and Cyclops are seen, but have no lines in Ghost of a Chance. Ghost of a Chance. * In the kitchen, everyone is using their powers as they are all running late. Magma is frying her eggs, Nightcrawler is setting the table, Berzerker is making a milkshake, Cyclops is opening bagels, Iceman is eating an apple and icing everyone's drinks, and Shadowcat is getting things out of the fridge and tossing them to Multiple and Sunspot. Dark Horizon I. * Jean and Scott are shown graduating Bayville High School. Dark Horizon I. * Charles Xavier saw The Future where Scott is leader of the X-Men. Ascension II. * Scott's Convertible has been destroyed three times. X Impulse. Fun and Games. Joyride. * Jean & Scott establishe a psychic rapport at some point, possibly after he saved her in Power Surge. Blind Alley. Power Surge. *After defeating Juggernaut, Avalanche tells Cyclops that he's not half bad as a team leader, and Cyclops tell him he can call the shots the next time. In Day Of Reckoning, Avalanche is the team leader due to Cyclops' absence. Survival of the Fittest. * The color of Scott's eyes is inconsistent throughout the series. In the flashbacks to the plane crash they are green, The Cauldron II. while following his temporary enhancement in the same episode, they appear black. Earlier in the season they blue. Turn of the Rogue. Then when Scott is shown removing his visor after Dorian Leech uses his powers for the first time, though low lighting, they appear brown. Uprising. Trivia * Meghan Black (Rogue) & Kirby Morrow (Scott Summers) worked as Atlanta & Jay on Class of the Titans * When Charles Xavier started the X-Men, Cyclops was one of the first members along with Jean Grey, Angel, Iceman and Beast. * Scott Summers and Jean Grey get married and have two children. Rachel, and Nathan Summers. * Nathan Summers/Cabel's father is Scott Summers, but his mother is Jean Grey's clone. * He is the father of Cabel, but Cable is older thank to Time Travel. * Scott Summers had an emotional affair with Emma Frost, who he later married her after Jean's 'death'. * Married three times. Jean Grey who died. Jean Grey's clone Madelyne Pryor and later Emma Frost. * His dad, Christopher Summers' is a deadbeat Space Pirate. * Is the older brother of Alex Summers, also know as Havok and Gabriel Summers AKA Vulcan. * Interestingly, Scott Summers and Alex Summers are immune to each other’s powers, Alex is resistant to Gabriel’s powers, Gabriel is immune to both of their powers, but Scott isn’t resistant to Gabriel’s powers. * Scott Summers killed Charles Xavier and is now both loved and hated by Mutants. * His rivalry with Wolverine led to a split within the X-Men. * A young Scott has been brought to the present day, and has a crush on Wolverine's clone, X-23. * After the X-Men split into two teams Psylocke was constantly trying to hook up with Scott Summers behind Jean Grey's back. * Is one of Stan Lee's favorites. * Currently dead. Appearances Other faces of the Cyclops Uncanny_-_cykk.png|'Uncanny X-Men' Comic (2000 +) New_X_-_scott_n.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) New_X_-_Scott.png|'New X-men' Comic (2002) X-treme_X-men_-Cyclops.png|'X-Treme X-Men' Comic (2001-2004) Phenix_-_Scoot.png|'X-Men Phoenix Endsong' Comic (2005) Legacy_-_Scott.png|'X-men Legacy' (2008) New_Exiles_-_Cyk.png|'New Exiles' Comic (2008) X-men_-_cyk.png|'X-men' Comic (2011) Age_of_Apocalypse_-_Cyk.png|'Age X' Comic (2011) Ciclops Filme (2000).png|'X-Men The Movie' Film (2000) X2_-_Cyc.png|'X2: X-Men United' Film (2003) X-Men the last stand Cyclops.jpg|X-Men: The Last Stand Film (2006) Last Stand - Cyclopse.png|X-Men: The Last Stand Film (2006) Origins Storm.png|X-Men Origins: Wolverine Film (2009) X-Men Firts Class Cyclops.jpg|X-Men: First Class Film (2011) Days of Future Past - Cyclops.png|X-Men: Days of Future Past Film (2014) Cyclops X-Men days of future past.png|X-Men: Days of Future Past Film (2014) Spiderman and his amazing friends Ciclops.jpg|Spiderman and his Amazing Friends TV Serie (1981-1983) X-Men Show- Scott.png|X-Men: The Animated Series TV Series (1992-1997) W & X-men - Scott.png|Wolverine and the X-Men TV Series (2008-2009) The Super Hero Squad Show- Cyclops.png|The Super Hero Squad Show (2009 - 2011) Mad - Siclopse.png|MAD (2011) Marvel Ani Wol - scott.png|Wolverine Anime (2011) Anime xmen - Scott.png|X-Men Anime TV Series (2011) Marvel Disk Wars Cyclops.png|Marvel Disk Wars TV Series (2014) X-Men Ledgens - scott.png|X-Men Legends (2004) X-Men Ledgens II - Cyc.png|Marvel: Ultimate Alliance (2006) Lego Marvel Super Heroes Cyclops.jpg|Lego Marvel Superheroes Video Game (2013) Scott_Summers_(Earth-12131)_001.png|Marvel: Avengers Alliance (2012) curiosidades-ciclope_f.jpg|X-Men Legends ll (2005) Cyclops.jpg|X-Men Destiny (2011) MUA2_Wii_Cyclops.png|Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 2 (2009) 9926206aa48612731d1f0e202b1aa55a.jpg|Marvel Heroes (2012) 5254716-coc cyclops.jpg|Marvel: Contest of Champions (2014) Cyclops_(Classic).png|Marvel: Future Fight (2015) CyclopsFP.jpg|X-Men: Apocalypse flim (2016) x_men__dark_phoenix_cyclops_poster_by_artlover67_dd5r8jq-pre.jpg|X-Men: Dark Phoenix flim (2019) Screenshot 2019-06-13-20-41-58.png|Marvel: Ultimate Alliance 3 (2019) References }} Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:X-Men Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Bayville Student Category:Jean & Scott Category:Mutant Category:Teens Category:Oiginal Series